


Osoba towarzysząca

by Layla22



Series: Sherlolly z przymrużeniem oka [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla22/pseuds/Layla22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock dostaje zaproszenie na bal w Scotland Yardzie. Potrzebuje osoby towarzyszącej.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Osoba towarzysząca

\- Co to jest, do cholery?   
Był spokojny, poniedziałkowy poranek i Sherlock przeglądał właśnie dostarczoną przed chwilą przez panią Hudson pocztę. Niewielką kupkę w większości jak zwykle stanowiły przeróżne reklamy, które niemalże od razu lądowały w koszu na śmieci. Czy ludzie naprawdę nie potrafią zrozumieć, że nie obchodzą go żadne kredyty, dodatkowe ubezpieczenia, wymiana okien czy kosmicznie drogie, nikomu nie potrzebne sprzęty do sportów ekstremalnych?   
Tym razem jednak coś przykuło jego uwagę. Była to ozdobna koperta zaadresowana na jego nazwisko. W jej lewym górnym rogu widniał symbol Scotland Yardu. To dziwne. Nigdy mu niczego nie wysyłali. Nawet wtedy, gdy odwalał za nich połowę roboty, łapiąc jakiegoś zbira, nie miał co liczyć na wylewne podziękowania. Co najwyżej mógł spodziewać się, że w akcie wdzięczności Lestrade postawi mu piwo. A przecież on nawet nie lubił piwa! Dlatego też ta koperta wydała mu się podejrzana. Może to jakiś głupi żart? Kolejna sztuczka Moriarty’ego? Cóż nie dowie się, jeśli jej nie otworzy.   
Zrobił to dość delikatnie, jakby obawiał się, że w środku znajdzie bombę. Co wcale nie było takie bezpodstawne. W swoim życiu doświadczył wielu dziwnych rzeczy, więc już chyba nic go nie zdziwi. A jednak kiedy wyciągnął z koperty znajdującą się w niej kartkę, na jego twarzy odmalowało się zaskoczenie.   
\- Wygląda na zaproszenie – odpowiedział na jego pytanie John, który niespodziewanie wyłonił się z kuchni, niosąc dwa kubki kawy i zerknął przyjacielowi przez ramię.   
Jego spostrzeżenie było trafne i wręcz boleśnie oczywiste. Detektyw był jednak zbyt skupiony na tym ozdobnym papierze, aby to jakkolwiek skomentować. W rzeczy samej było to zaproszenie. 

„ Scotland Yard ma zaszczyt zaprosić szanownego pana Sherlocka Holmesa z osobą towarzyszącą na coroczny bal policjanta, który odbędzie się w najbliższą sobotę o godzinie 20.00 w sali bankietowej Scotland Yardu. „ 

\- Bal policjanta? – zdziwił się Watson – Ty z nimi nawet oficjalnie nie współpracujesz, o byciu policjantem nie wspominając!   
Holmes zignorował uwagę przyjaciela, intensywnie zastanawiając się o co może z tym wszystkim chodzić. To jakaś podpucha. Na pewno! Przecież napisali, że to coroczny bal. Jakoś do tej pory nigdy go nie zaprosili! Dlaczego więc tym razem postanowili to zrobić? Na kilometr czuć tu jakiś spisek.   
\- To podstęp – oświadczył detektyw, odkładając zaproszenie na stolik.   
\- Jaki znowu podstęp? – spytał zdezorientowany John.   
\- Jeszcze nie wiem. Ale się dowiem – odparł zdecydowanym głosem, zdeterminowanym do działania.   
Sherlock z jednej strony nie znosił, gdy ktoś próbował bawić się z nim w jakieś chore podchody, ale z drugiej oczywiście kręciło go rozwiązywanie wszelkiego rodzaju zagadek. Miał wewnętrzny radar na wszystko, co wydaje się podejrzane i nigdy tego nie lekceważył. A to zaproszenie zdecydowanie budziło jego niepokój.   
\- Zadzwoń do Grega. Może on coś wie – zaproponował Watson, a detektyw spojrzał na niego niezrozumiale – Lestrade’a – dodał zrezygnowany.   
\- I ujawnić, że coś podejrzewam? – oburzył się Holmes – Mowy nie ma! Myślałem, że nauczyłeś się czegoś przez te wszystkie lata, ale najwyraźniej się myliłem. Podstawowa zasada, John – nigdy nie daj potencjalnemu wrogowi do zrozumienia, że czegoś się domyślasz, bo wykorzysta to przeciwko tobie.   
Watson przewrócił tylko oczami. Sherlock na tropie spisku nagle staje się ekspertem we wszystkich możliwych dziedzinach. W tym także w kwestii psychiki człowieka i środków ostrożności.   
\- A od kiedy to Lestrade jest potencjalnym wrogiem?   
\- Podczas śledztwa każdy może nim być – odparł nazbyt poważnie detektyw.   
John zrozumiał, że dalsza dyskusja na ten temat nie ma sensu. Sherlock wydawał się już wystarczająco nakręcony, nie było potrzeby podsycać jeszcze jego podejrzliwości. Należało jednak poznać jego plan działania. Tak, aby na wszelki wypadek móc go powstrzymać lub zawiadomić jednak kogoś ze Scotland Yardu o ewentualnym nieporozumieniu. Watson w przeciwieństwie do przyjaciela nie postrzegał policji jako „potencjalnego wroga”.   
\- Co w takim razie zamierzasz – spytał.   
\- Pójdę na ten bal – oświadczył – A ty pójdziesz ze mną. Jako moja osoba towarzysząca,   
Na te słowa Watson zakrztusił się właśnie pitą kawą.   
\- No co? – spytał zdezorientowany detektyw.   
Johnowi zajęło kilka chwil, zanim przestał kaszleć i w końcu mógł coś powiedzieć.   
\- Osoba towarzysząca to zazwyczaj osoba płci przeciwnej – wyjaśnił, jakby mówił do dziecka – Żona, narzeczona, dziewczyna…   
\- W takim razie wezmę ze sobą Mary – odparł uradowany, że problem został szybko rozwiązany.   
Watson pokręcił głową z politowaniem.   
\- Twoja żona, nie żona twojego przyjaciela.   
\- Oh – do Sherlocka chyba wreszcie dotarło, o co chodzi – Ale ja przecież nie mam żony. Na pewno nie mogę pożyczyć twojej?   
John coraz częściej zastanawiał się, jak to jest możliwe, że tak genialny człowiek, tak mało wie o życiu społecznym. Przecież funkcjonuje wśród ludzi, a więc powinien znać jakieś podstawowe normy. Na przykład te dotyczące pożyczania żon. Czasami miał wrażenie, że to tylko taka gra ze strony Holmesa. Tylko czemu miałaby ona służyć? Bo zdecydowanie nie wpływało to korzystnie na jego wizerunek.   
\- Nie – odpowiedział najspokojniej, jak potrafił – Nie możesz pożyczyć mojej żony. Znajdź sobie własną.   
Sherlock wydawał się tym niepocieszony.   
\- Ale gdzie ja znajdę żonę do soboty? – spytał bezradnie.   
Jego przyjaciel zaczynał żałować, że w ogóle wdał się w tę rozmowę. Poruszanie tematu kobiet w obecności Holmesa nigdy nie kończyło się dobrze. A kiedy do tego dochodziła kwestia małżeństwa, to już była katastrofa.   
\- Nie potrzebujesz żony, tylko osoby towarzyszącej.   
\- Ale przecież powiedziałeś…   
\- Osoba towarzysząca nie musi być żoną. Wystarczy ci samotna kobieta, która lubi tego typu przyjęcia…   
\- Pani Hudson?   
John właśnie znalazł się na skraju załamania nerwowego. Nie do wiary, że człowiek z nieprzeciętnym IQ, potrafi być takim idiotą.   
\- Może ktoś nieco młodszy. Trochę nieśmiały. Lubiący twoje towarzystwo…   
Detektyw zastanawiał się głęboko nad sugestiami przyjaciela, ale nie był w stanie dopasować tego opisu do żadnej znanej mu osoby.   
\- Nie mam pojęcia, o kogo ci chodzi… - po chwili ciszy jednak, jakby go olśniło – Ale przecież jest Molly! Ona na pewno się zgodzi. W końcu nigdy mi nie odmawia.   
Watson podarował sobie komentarz, że to właśnie patolog miał wcześniej na myśli. Lepiej niech Holmes wierzy, że sam wpadł na ten genialny pomysł.   
\- Tak, Molly to strzał w dziesiątkę – poparł go John, a Sherlock tylko uśmiechnął się na dowód swojej wspaniałomyślności. 

 

Tego dnia Molly miała popołudniową zmianę, więc Sherlock zjawił się w kostnicy dopiero pod wieczór, kiedy z założenia powinna już mieć mniej roboty. Poza tym sam też był zajęty przez większość dnia – rozważał wszystkie możliwe powody, dla których został zaproszony na ten cały niedorzeczny bal. Zwykła, ludzka uprzejmość, przy której upierał się John, była zdecydowanie najmniej prawdopodobna. W Scotland Yardzie nikt go specjalnie nie lubił ( no, może poza Lestrade’em), co najwyżej go tolerowali. I vice versa. Bez dwóch zdań był w tym jakiś haczyk. A on oczywiście musiał się dowiedzieć jaki. Inaczej nie byłby Sherlockiem Holmesem.   
Obecność Watsona na balu byłaby zapewne bardzo pomocna. Rozumiał jednak, że John w roli jego osoby towarzyszącej to nie najlepszy pomysł. Kolejnym spekulacjom co do charakteru ich relacji nie byłoby końca. ( Nie pomógłby nawet argument o istnieniu żony i dziecka). Molly wydawała się jednak idealna do tego zadania. Jest pomocna, spostrzegawcza, inteligentna, zaradna. I do tego jest kobietą. Będzie doskonałą partnerką do rozpracowania spisku.   
Detektyw znalazł doktor Hooper w jej gabinecie. Była właśnie zajęta papierkową robotą. Rozpromieniła się na jego widok.   
\- Sherlock, miło cię widzieć! – zawołała radośnie – Co cię tym razem sprowadza?   
\- Jesteś mi potrzebna w sobotę wieczór – rzucił bez ogródek, darując sobie powitanie.   
Molly nie była zbytnio zdziwiona tą… hmm… prośbą? Trudno chyba to tak nazwać, ale przywykła już do tego, że detektyw prawie nigdy nie mówi „proszę”. Kiedyś jej to nie przeszkadzało i w mgnieniu oka zgadzała się na wszystko, czego od niej oczekiwał. Teraz postanowiła jednak powalczyć trochę o swoją godność.   
\- A co jeśli mam już inne plany? – spytała.   
Sherlock spojrzał na nią z politowaniem.   
\- Oglądanie powtórek głupich reality – show, opychanie się lodami i wylegiwanie na kanapie z kotem łaszącym się do nóg to nie plany. To użalanie się nad sobą.   
Patolog starała się nie okazać, jak ta uwaga skutecznie ją zgasiła. Była to bolesna prawda, ale Holmes nie musiał przecież o tym wiedzieć. Wystarczyła jej świadomość, że potrafił przejrzeć ją na wylot.   
\- A do czego jestem ci potrzebna? – spytała jakby obojętnie.   
Molly już jakiś czas temu odkryła, że najlepszą taktyką na odwrócenie uwagi Sherlocka jest zmiana tematu. I to najlepiej na taki, który na dłuższą chwilę zajmie jego wspaniały umysł i na który ma dużo do powiedzenia.   
\- Wyczuwam jakiś spisek – odpowiedział konspiracyjny tonem – Wymierzony przeciwko mnie.   
Doktor Hooper wstrzymała oddech. To wyznanie naprawdę ją zaniepokoiło. Detektyw nieczęsto przejmował się własnym bezpieczeństwem. Jeśli więc coś zwróciło jego uwagę, to musi to być coś naprawdę poważnego.   
\- O, Boże – szepnęła przerażona – Jesteś pewien?   
Sherlockowi zawsze schlebiało to, jak Molly się o niego przesadnie martwi. Najczęściej zdecydowanie wyolbrzymiała, ale to chyba nawet dobrze, w końcu ktoś musi się o niego troszczyć, skoro sam tego nie robi.   
\- Niezupełnie – uspokoił ją nieco – Ale muszę bliżej przyjrzeć się tej sprawie. I dlatego jesteś mi potrzebna. Będziesz moją przykrywką. Osobą towarzyszącą.   
„ Czyli nic nowego” – pomyślała patolog.   
Nieraz zabierał ją do jakiejś restauracji, gdzie udawali, że spędzają uroczy, romantyczny wieczór, podczas gdy tak naprawdę Sherlock ledwo zwracał na nią uwagę, rozwiązując kolejne zagadki, a ona mówiła na okrągło o jakiś głupotach, aby cała inscenizacja wydawała się jak najbardziej wiarygodna. Katowała się tymi wyjściami, bo oczywiście za każdym razem marzyła, aby to było prawdziwe. Wiedziała jednak, że nigdy nie będzie.   
Tym razem powinna odmówić. Powinna go nauczyć, że nie może jej wykorzystywać, kiedy tylko mu się podoba. Że era nieśmiałej, uległej Molly Hooper już przeminęła bezpowrotnie. Ale z drugiej strony sobotni wieczór w towarzystwie detektywa był zbyt kuszący. Zwłaszcza, że jego alternatywa nie dorastała mu do pięt. Wygląda na to, że decyzja podjęła się sama.   
\- Niech ci będzie – odparła z westchnieniem. Niech sobie nie myśli, że sprawia jej to przyjemność – Gdzie i o której?   
Zawsze umawiali się na miejscu. Tak było wygodniej. Sherlock nigdy nie czuł potrzeby bawienia się w dżentelmena, który przyjeżdża po swoją kobietę, a potem odprowadza ją do domu. W końcu to wszystko było udawane. A on nie była jego kobietą.   
\- O wpół do ósmej. Przyjadę po ciebie.   
Molly zamrugała kilkakrotnie zaskoczona. Czy aby na pewno dobrze zrozumiała? Co się stało? Dlaczego detektyw nagle postanowił zmienić swoje przyzwyczajenia?   
Nie zdążyła go jednak o to zapytać, ponieważ ruszył już w stronę drzwi. W progu rzucił jeszcze:   
\- Włóż coś ładnego. Eleganckiego.   
I już go nie było.   
Doktor Hooper jeszcze przez kilka chwil wpatrywała się w punkt, za którym zniknął. Jego zachowanie było mocno podejrzane. Chyba naprawdę coś mu groziło. Czuła, że ten tydzień spędzi na ciągłym zamartwianiu się. 

 

W sobotę równo o siódmej trzydzieści Sherlock zapukał do drzwi mieszkania Molly. Czuł się trochę nieswojo. Kiedy gdzieś się razem wybierali ( najczęściej rozwiązywać kolejne sprawy), nigdy po nią nie przyjeżdżał. Tym razem jednak postanowił się poświęcić, aby ( jak to określił John) choć raz wyjść na porządnego człowieka. Nie sądził, aby patolog robiło to jakąś wielką różnicę, ale musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że w jego zachowaniu przydałoby się trochę więcej przyzwoitości.   
Przez cały tydzień nie zaglądał do kostnicy. Nie było żadnych nowych przestępstw, a poza tym był zbyt zajęty demaskowaniem domniemanego spisku. Niestety nie doszedł do żadnych przydatnych wniosków. Ktokolwiek za tym stał ( cokolwiek to było), miał genialny plan, którego on nie potrafił rozpracować. To go niepokoiło i irytowało zarazem.   
Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i detektyw zastygł w bezruchu. Molly uśmiechnęła się do niego niepewnie.   
\- Cześć – szepnęła, a Holmes nie był w stanie jej odpowiedzieć.   
Na ich „ udawane kolacje” często ubierała sukienki, ale jakoś niekoniecznie one do niej pasowały ( a przynajmniej według Sherlocka). Tym razem jednak mała czarna leżała na niej idealnie. Opinała w odpowiednich miejscach, odkrywała zgrabne nogi, uwydatniała niewielki biust. Lekko zakręcone włosy opadały swobodnie na ramiona. Delikatny makijaż podkreślał jej ciepłe, brązowe oczy i łagodne rysy twarzy. Szpilki dodały jej nieco wzrostu.   
\- O, Boże. Przesadziłam, prawda? – szepnęła spanikowana.   
Milczenie Sherlocka nigdy nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. Zazwyczaj krytykował jej wygląd, przywykła do tego. Ale cisza… brzmiała jeszcze bardziej złowieszczo niż najgorsza obelga.   
Zaczęła wycofywać się wgłęb mieszkania z zamiarem zmiany ubioru. Powinna przewidzieć, że się tylko wygłupi, zaraz po tym jak przejrzała się w lustrze. Liczyła jednak na to, że chociaż raz detektyw doceni jej starania. Głupia! Że też dała się namówić Mary na tę cholernie obcisłą, seksowną kieckę!   
Niespodziewanie Holmes złapał ją za rękę i udaremnił jej próbę ucieczki. Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.   
\- Jest w porządku – powiedział neutralnym głosem – Musimy już iść. Nie możemy się spóźnić.   
Molly uśmiechnęła się lekko. Nie był to komplement najwyższych lotów, ale wiedziała, że na nic więcej i tak nie ma co liczyć. Wzięła niewielką torebkę, zamknęła mieszkanie i ruszyła za detektywem. Nadal nie miała pojęcia dokąd ją zabiera. Najwyraźniej to jakaś niespodzianka. Chociaż w wydaniu Sherlocka mogło to oznaczać niezłe tarapaty.   
Wsiadała posłusznie do taksówki. Miała nadzieję, że jej towarzysz wyjawi cel ich podróży kierowcy, ale ten ruszył bez słowa. Holmes również się nie odzywał. Najwyraźniej pogrążył się w swoich myślach. Molly czuła się coraz bardziej zaniepokojona, a wręcz przerażona. Cała ta sprawa zaczynała przyjmować niebezpieczny, niecodzienny obrót. Momentami wyglądało to jak porwanie. Ale detektyw by jej przecież nie skrzywdził, prawda?   
Kiedy do jej głowy przychodziły coraz to bardziej niedorzeczne scenariusze, pojazd się zatrzymał i taksówkarz oznajmił, że są na miejscu. Patolog odetchnęła z ulgą, widząc rozległy budynek Scotland Yardu. Kłębiło się przed nim trochę ludzi w eleganckich strojach. To dobrze. Gdyby potrzebowała pomocy, na pewno ktoś usłyszy jej krzyk.   
Pochłonięta swoimi myślami, nie zauważyła nawet kiedy Sherlock wysiadł z samochodu, obiegł go i otworzył jej drzwi. Zaskoczona skorzystała z jego dłoni i po chwili stała już na chodniku, jej uwagę przykuł ogromny baner stojący przy drzwiach.   
\- Bal policjanta? – spytała niedowierzająco.   
\- Dokładnie – mruknął detektyw bardziej do siebie niż do niej – Czas zacząć grę.   
Nie dał jej spytać się o co chodzi, tylko pociągnął ją w stronę wejścia, gdzie młody odźwierny sprawdzał listę gości. Rzucił krótkie spojrzenie na Holmesa, po czym jego wzrok na dłużej zatrzymał się na nieśmiało uśmiechniętej Molly, która wyraźnie była speszona tym nadmiernym zainteresowaniem. Sherlock zacisnął mocno szczękę. Patolog była tu, aby pomóc mu rozwiązać kolejną zagadkę, a nie zwracać na siebie uwagę niewyżytych małolatów.   
W końcu udało im się wejść do środka. W progu wręczano gościom kieliszki szampana, który Molly przyjęła z podziękowaniem, a którego detektyw nawet nie odmówił. Po prostu minął kelnera bez słowa.   
Sala bankietowa, mimo iż była dość obszerna, wydawał się zatłoczona. Na wprost wejścia stała niewielka scena, przy prostopadłych do niej ścianach stoliki z przekąskami, a wolna przestrzeń na środku najprawdopodobniej miała stanowić parkiet.   
\- Myślałam, że nie lubisz takich przyjęć – zagadnęła doktor Hooper, popijając szampana.   
\- Bo nie znoszę – odparł, rozglądając się uważnie dookoła – Ale za cenę świętego spokoju, czasami trzeba się trochę pomęczyć – dodał, po czym ruszył w nieznanym kierunku, jakby nagle dostrzegł coś interesującego.   
Molly została pozostawiona sama sobie. W sumie nie miała się o co złościć. To było do przewidzenia. W końcu była tylko przykrywką. Stała więc w miejscu, sącząc alkohol i czując na sobie zaciekawione spojrzenia. Głownie mężczyzn. Fajnie wiedzieć, że podoba się facetom. Szkoda tylko, że ten, na którym najbardziej jej zależało, miał ją gdzieś.   
W tym samym czasie Sherlock przechadzał się po całej sali bankietowej w poszukiwaniu kogoś lub czegoś podejrzanego. Nie mógł jednak skupić się odpowiednio na tym zadaniu, bo co chwilę jego wzrok uciekał w stronę Molly. To, że wyglądała w porządku, to zdecydowanie za mało powiedziane. Ale czy naprawdę akurat dzisiaj musiała się tak ubrać? Nie mogła na siebie włożyć którejś z tych jaskrawych, bezkształtnych sukienek, które nie pobudzały zbytnio jego wyobraźni? I to najwyraźniej nie tylko jego! W ciągu dziesięciu minut namierzył co najmniej kilkudziesięciu osobników płci męskiej, którzy wpatrywali się w patolog jak w przekąskę do schrupania. Ich niedoczekanie!   
Nagle zauważył, jak ktoś podchodzi do doktor Hooper. Na szczęście był to tylko Lestrade. Detektyw odetchnął z ulgą. Przy inspektorze ( mimo, iż nadal figurował na liście potencjalnych wrogów) Molly nic nie groziło. Holmes wziął więc głęboki wdech i ruszył na dalszy obchód. Tym razem jego mózg skupił się na tym, na czym powinien. Efektów niestety jednak brak. Nic nie zwróciło jego szczególnej uwagi.   
Ponosząc porażkę ( oh, jak on nie znosił tego słowa!), postanowił wrócić do swojej osoby towarzyszącej. Przecież nie wypadało kobiety na długo zostawiać samej ( jakby to wytknął mu John). A już szczególnie takiej, która wzbudza zainteresowanie innych mężczyzn.   
Sądząc, że w ramionach Lestrade’a Molly jest bezpieczna, Sherlock popełnił duży błąd, ponieważ patolog rzeczywiście zmalała się w jego objęciach. Dosłownie! Detektyw niczym burza pokonał ostatnie kilka metrów dzielących go od pary, po czym odepchnął inspektora.   
\- Dlaczego przystawiasz się do mojej osoby towarzyszącej?! Nie masz swojej?! – warknął w jego stronę.   
Oboje, Molly i Greg byli zaskoczeni tym niespodziewanym wybuchem ze strony Holmesa. Pierwszy pozbierał się Lesterade.   
\- Ciebie też miło wiedzieć, Sherlock – zaczął łagodnie – Szczerze mówiąc, nie sądziłem, że się tutaj pojawisz.   
Kłamca! Doskonale wiedział, że zaproszenie na tyle go zaintryguje i zaniepokoi, aby z niego skorzystać. Pewnie nawet sam podsunął dyrekcji ten pomysł.   
\- Nie powinieneś przypadkiem dotrzymywać towarzystwa swojej żonie? – zignorował jego uwagę, wygłaszając swoją, oczywiście zgryźliwą, za którą zarobił kuksańca od Molly. Jak zwykle kompletnie się tym nie przejął.   
\- Nie ma jej tu – odparł niewzruszony inspektor – Jesteśmy w separacji – dodał smutnym głosem.   
\- Oh, Greg – zawołała poruszona patolog, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu w pocieszającym geście. Detektyw tylko przewrócił oczami – Tak mi przykro.   
Lestrade machnął ręką, pokazując, że niepotrzebnie. Holmes również uważał, że doktor Hooper generuje zbyt dużo empatii. Sam nie miał zamiaru żałować przyjaciela.   
\- To, że żona dała ci kopniaka w tyłek, nie oznacza, że od razu masz się rzucać na inne kobiety – syknął.   
Greg spojrzał na niego niezrozumiale.   
\- O co ci chodzi? Ja przecież wcale…   
Jego wypowiedź przerwał nagle pisk wydobywający się z załączonego właśnie mikrofonu. Uwaga wszystkich zebranych skupiła się na scenie, na której pojawił się główny dyrektor Scotland Yardu i zaczął swoje przemówienie. Sherlock wykorzystał tę sytuację, aby niepostrzeżenie przysunąć się bliżej Molly. To oczywiście w ramach bezpieczeństwa. Nie mógł przecież ryzykować, że ktoś (tym razem mniej nieszkodliwy niż Lestrade) postanowi ją sobie przywłaszczyć. To była JEGO osoba towarzysząca. Patolog natomiast była tak pochłonięta nudnymi, banalnymi słowami mówcy, że nawet nie zorientowała się, że z detektywem praktycznie stykają się ramionami.   
\- … A teraz przyznamy coroczne nagrody za specjalne zasługi – ogłosił dumnie dyrektor i wskazał na stojący obok sceny stół zastawiony jakimiś statuetkami.   
Sherlocka nagle olśniło. To na pewno w tych marnych upominkach (mających tak naprawdę połechtać ego policjantów i podnieść ich wydajność, a nie odzwierciedlać dotychczasowe zasługi) musiała się kryć jego zguba. Jak mógł tego wcześniej nie zauważyć?! Za bardzo byłeś zajęty podziwianiem doktor Hooper, aby dostrzegać takie oczywistości – odpowiedział wredny głos w jego głowie. Oczywiście starał się go zignorować.   
Przez następne kilkanaście minut, które Holmesowi wydawały się wiecznością, kolejni, pożal się Boże, policjanci – idioci odbierali swoje odznaczenia. Nawet ten głąb, Anderson się załapał. Jakim, kurde, cudem?!   
\- Na sam koniec – zaczął z uśmiechem dyrektor – Wyróżnienie specjalne. Jest wśród nas człowiek wyjątkowy, który dociera nawet tam, gdzie policja nie może – zaśmiał się ze swojego kiepskiego żartu – Do tej pory niedoceniany, nieco przez nas wzgardzony, ale w głębi duszy wiemy, że jest niezastąpiony. Szanowni państwo, jedyny na świecie detektyw konsultant Sherlock Holmes!   
Ludzie zaczęli klaskać, Molly piszczeć, a Greg poklepał go z uznaniem po plecach i popchnął lekko w stronę sceny.   
A więc to tak! Chcą mu wcisnąć jakieś badziewie, które zapewne miało sprawić, że poczuje się doceniony i uśpi jego czujność. Nic z tego!   
Żwawym krokiem ruszył po odbiór nagrody. Pewnie powinien się uśmiechać z niedowierzaniem i machać do podziwiających go ludzi niczym celebryta. Oczywiście się tym nie kłopotał. Jego twarz jak zwykle miała kamienny wyraz. Nawet kiedy dyrektor wręczył mu figurkę, która okazała się być jego marną podobizną w płaszczu, durnej czapce i z lupą w ręce, stać go było jedynie na oszczędne kiwniecie głową. Już miał skończyć to całe przedstawienie schodząc z publicznego widoku, ale został poproszony o wygłoszenie kilku słów. Gdyby tylko biedny dyrektor wiedział, czego się domaga.   
Sherlock z westchnieniem podszedł do mikrofonu, podniósł statyw ( był wyższy od poprzedniego mówcy o kilkanaście centymetrów) i rozejrzał się po tłumie jakby zastanawiał się co powiedzieć.   
\- Są ludzie, którzy potrzebują potwierdzenia swojej użyteczności – zaczął sztywno – Ja do nich nie należę. Zupełnie nie widzę więc powodu, dla którego postanowiliście w ogóle uraczyć mnie tą nagrodą. Przecież mnie nie znosicie. Chwila, niech pomyślę… Chcecie żebym zaczął was szanować? Marne szanse. Już zawsze będziecie bandą kretynów. A może zamontowaliście w tym jakiś podsłuch albo kamerę w nadziei, że postawię sobie to coś na kominku i będziecie mogli sobie mnie bezkarnie śledzić? Tu także niepotrzebny wysiłek. Zapewniam was, że zaraz po powrocie do domu ten nowy nabytek znajdzie swoje miejsce na strychu. Naprawdę jak na ludzi zarabiających na życie nieudolnym łapaniem przestępców, jesteście wyjątkowo mało inteligentni i mało pomysłowi. Na cokolwiek więc liczyliście, wiedzcie, że nie dałem się nabrać i…   
Nie zorientował się, kiedy na scenie znalazła się Molly. Popchnęła go dość mocno ( choć oczywiście on odczuł to zaledwie jako lekkie szturchnięcie), po czym wyrwała mikrofon ze statywu. Uśmiechając się słodko, przemówiła do zszokowanego i oburzonego tłumu.   
\- Sherlock chciał powiedzieć, że dziękuje. To naprawdę miło z waszej strony, że postanowiliście docenić jego wkład w pracę Scotland Yardu. Jeszcze raz nagódźmy go brawami.   
Ludzie niemrawo zaczęli bić brawo, a detektyw z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w patolog, która podeszła do niego.   
\- No, pomachaj do nich – syknęła mu do ucha i również wykonała swoje polecenie.   
Stali tak chwilę i nawet ktoś zdążył zrobić mi zdjęcie.   
\- I co? – fuknęła na niego, kiedy już zeszli ze sceny – To jest ten twój niby spisek? Sherlock, to nagroda! Chcieli zrobić dla ciebie coś miłego, a ty jak zwykle musiałeś wszystko zepsuć.   
\- Nie bądź taka pewna, Molly! Nadal uważam, że musieli coś w to wmontować. Poza tym przyjrzyj się bliżej. To nawet mnie nie przypomina! – krzyknął, wskazując na figurkę - I skąd wytrzasnęli tę lupę? Przecież ja nigdy nie używam lupy!   
\- Jeśli jej nie chcesz, to ja ją wezmę – odpowiedziała patolog – Wydaje się być lepszą wersją ciebie – dodała. Po czym wyrwała mu statuetkę i zaczęła przedzierać się przez tłum w stronę Lestade’a.   
\- Molly, wracaj tu! – krzyknął za nią – Nie możesz odejść! Jesteś moją osobą towarzyszącą!   
Nie odpowiedziała mu. Nawet się nie odwróciła. Natomiast mijająca go starsza pani, posłała mu oburzone spojrzenie.   
\- Na kobietę się nie krzyczy! Za kobietą się idzie i błaga o wybaczenie! – krzyknęła.   
Sherlock przewrócił tylko oczami. Nikt go nie będzie pouczał!   
Na szczęście jeszcze nie zniknęła mu z widoku. Naprawdę wolała jego marną imitację od niego samego? Nie do wiary – udało mu się odgonić od niej innych facetów, a tymczasem przegrał sam ze sobą. Co za ironia losu.   
W końcu westchnął ciężko i ruszył za nią. Chyba łatwiej jednak było pożyczyć czyjąś żonę.

**Author's Note:**

> Szczerze mówiąc, trochę dziwne to wyszło, ale przynajmniej długie :P Nieco mnie poniosło... Ale mam nadzieję, że i tak się podoba :)   
> Dzięki za Kudos, następny post najprawdopodobniej za tydzień :)


End file.
